


Crazy in Love

by Memesol322



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, I’m sorry it’s so short, M/M, Psychology, its g but the f word is in there once, therapist! Taeyong (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memesol322/pseuds/Memesol322
Summary: Title kinda from the Seventeen songIn which Taeyong takes a psychology class and Jaehyun wants him to help him figure out what his dream means





	Crazy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is not that great but I had the idea like really early this morning and I wanted it to happen so here it is!

“I thought you said you wanted me to analyze what your dream meant,” Taeyong said accusingly.

 

“I told you, this is part of my dream,” Jaehyun defended.

 

Lee Taeyong, majoring in dance at Neo Tech University, also takes his psychology course very seriously. That’s why when Jung Jaehyun, his best friend of six years, asked him to tell him what his dream meant, he agreed wholeheartedly (after the promise of Jaehyun buying him dinner, of course). 

 

And so, here the two were in Taeyong’s dorm room, said boy with his notebook and imaginary therapist glasses, and Jaehyun lying down on the bed next to where Taeyong sat.

 

“What kind of dream is this? All I’ve been hearing is how you saw this amazing, beautiful, thing, but you’re not giving me any settings or shapes!” Taeyong said in frustration.

 

“Fine, okay. Uhhh it was in a small room. Kinda dark but not really.” 

 

“That-that doesn’t tell me much” 

 

“Wow. I thought you were supposed to be good at this, Yong,” Jaehyun teased the older boy.

 

“HOW AM I SUP- you know what, let’s try this again.”

 

Taeyong composes himself again as he asked Jaehyun to start from the beginning, and  ~~ begging  ~~ that he try to add more detail.

 

“Okay well, this- I’m in this room, right, it’s blue and pretty small, there’s some furniture, like a desk and a bed and there’s some posters on the wall-“

 

“Are you describing my dorm room,” it was more of a statement than a question, actually.

 

“-it’s really clean in the room, too. He- I mean-the thing I saw really likes to keep things tidy- I mean, wait- fuck-um—”

 

Taeyong seems to have caught on to his slip up. So, he does his job and questions him on it. He looks at Jaehyun carefully, trying to figure him out. “Jae, what is this really about?”

 

Jaehyun sighs, accepting his fate and deciding to just  _ go for it. _

 

He sits up on the bed, “I don’t know, Taeyong, you tell me,” he lets out a nervous laugh, “You tell me. Why  _ do _ I keep thinking about you so much? Why  _ do _ I dream about you? You beautiful, amazing, pink haired boy?”

 

That renders Taeyong speechless. He thinks his heart might explode.

 

“I- I don’t know what to do anymore!” He pushes his hair back in frustration, trying to calm his intense feelings. “Do you know why I really came to you, huh? It’s not just for some stupid dreams! I’m here because I think I’m going mad!”

 

Nervously, Taeyong urges him on, “H-how so?”

 

Jaehyun looks up and into Taeyong’s eyes, and Taeyong sees it, all the emotions Jaehyun’s gaze holds. He sees all the pent up feelings just waiting to burst free.

 

Jaehyun shifts closer to him on Taeyong’s bed so that their thighs are touching. Then, he whispers, “ _ I’m madly in love with you, Taeyong _ .”

 

Taeyong’s breath catches in his throat. He can’t look away from Jaehyun’s eyes. He’d been harboring some feelings of his own, but he never thought Jaehyun would reciprocate them. 

 

He wasn’t surprised that Jaehyun likes boys, though, because Jaehyun had told him he’s bisexual four years ago. He was just stunned that Jaehyun liked him, too. 

 

Suddenly, however, Taeyong pretends to write something in his notepad and pushes up his imaginary therapist glasses and says, “Well then, I guess I’ll have to quit my job, Mr. Jung. I am forbidden from romantic relationships with my patients.”

 

Jaehyun, the ever so kind person he is, simply widens his eyes, forgetting for a second that Taeyong does not actually work as a therapist, and says “Oh you don’t have to do that. I’ll just-”

 

“-I do,” Taeyong interrupts him. “Because I,” he says as he situates himself on a stunned Jaehyun’s lap, “I am madly in love with you, too.”

 

And just like that, Jaehyun gets over his momentary shock and breaks out into a broad smile, his dimples protruding in his peach cheeks. He reaches and wraps his arms around Taeyong’s small frame, placing his hands on the boy’s waist. Taeyong smiles shyly, and, at the same time, they lean into each other’s bodies and mold their lips together.

They stay like that for a while, but when they do pull apart, Jaehyun stares at the beautiful boy in front of him and says, “Thank you for making my dream come true, Taeyongie.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
